Hunters and Huntsmen
by Final SD
Summary: After defeating the nightmare the last hunter has decided that even his blood is too powerful and attempts to go deeper into the catacombs than any being before him. As to escape the world. Accompanied by the only thing that comforted him within the dream, The Doll, the two find themselves in Remnant with one goal. To keep up the Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

"We are born of the Blood. Made men by the Blood. Undone by the Blood." Those words. That oath is what the hunters of the dream know. Those words and those words alone. The words that allow them to fight through the night. That oath is the only thing that kept them going forward. Each hunter entrusted with the duty of hunting and slaying those who have become tainted and turned for the abuse of old blood. Every night for many nights prior – perhaps even years – men would become beasts within the once prosperous city of Yharnam.

A city that was once as large and as populated as three of any other, was now nothing but a hollow shell filled with the musk of death and stained with tainted blood. No voices come from the city anymore for the grand majority of the city was most likely dead at this point with the few survivors must have hidden much, much, farther away than any others. Most have turned to beasts and killing the few that had not. Those Beasts in turn… killed mostly by one man. One hunter. The latest hunter and by all hopes the last. He had dived into the night after being awakened by the Pale Blood, out of past he no longer remembers clearly into the world of the night as the pale blood moon shined down across Yharnam within its nightmare. Beast large and small he fought, hunters corrupted he killed, ancient being of the old blood he hunted. Now all but one remained breathing, all else ceased by this hunter.

Carved and cleaved to pieces he ripped them apart. So with all but this being dead, he returned to the hunter's dream where the first hunter waited. The first hunter offered him the one thing he was withheld; the choice to wake. If the New Hunter willing fell to Gehrman's scythe he would wake into the morning. Out of the Nightmare that his own self-being trapped for so long.

When offered this, however, the young hunter simply shook his head and looked at Gehrman. The hunter had killed being older and more powerful than any hunter previous. The echoes of their blood coursing through his body. He had consumed the knowledge of so many madmen. He had consumed the pieces of the umbilical cord of Margo. He knew not only how to escape the nightmare but also how to free the world from the fear of the Nightmare forever; for he knew it would spread.

"How would you propose this Jager?" Gehrman asked and gestured around the flowers underneath his tree. "This is how many nights the nightmare has occurred… Each peddles the life of another hunter. But you claim you can defeat this?"

"Yes. Yes, I can." Jager replied. Gehrman fell back in his chair and gave a halfhearted smile.

"How?"

"Call him." The hunter replied

"…" Gehrman remained silent. "He will not come. Not while his anchor lives."

"I know this Gehrman." The hunter told him. Gehrman chuckled.

"He will fall you."

"No, not I." The hunter answered. "I am on par with him. He shall be the one to fall. With him so will this accursed nightmare."

"His blood will take you then and you shall become one of… them." Gehrman's teeth ground against each other at the end of the last word.

"No. It won't." Jager swore. Gehrman pulled the head of his scythe and looked down at his reflection in the metal.

"I will not wake… the nightmare… this dream has been my home for too long. I will not know what that world is like. Maybe, however, I can finally sleep." Gehrman let out a long sigh and turned the blade's side towards the hunter to see him. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, my teacher." Jager said holding out an open hand. Gehrman chuckled before coughing as he placed the head of his scythe in Jager's hand.

"Now what did I teach you to earn such a title?" Gehrman answered as he rested his arms on top of his wheelchair. Jager reached passed him and grabbed the folded handle of the Scythe with a shrug.

"The definition of determination," Jager said almost sarcastically. "I'm sorry for what I need to do."

"We are born by the blood," Gehrman said as he closed his eyes and rested back in his wheelchair.

"Made men by the blood," Jager said pulling back the head of the Scythe.

"Undone by the blood…" Gehrman let out before falling asleep.

The moment he did Jager cut off his head with such speed and perfection that Gehrman's head remained on his neck for two seconds before falling off. The light from the moon turned pink and the Old One only known as the Moon Presence came down from the moon and rested it in the field of the moonflowers. Jager turned slowly to the Old One as he attached the head of the scythe to the body as he felt the echoes of Gehrman's blood resonate in his body. A sliver of moonlight crossed the head of the Scythe as he lowered it towards the ground and took a few steps towards the Old One.

"I do not fear the old blood."

The two clashed on that field. Words were too few to describe it. Hunter vs Old One. 10 minutes, 20, 30, an hour the two fought. The light of the workshop glowing behind the Hunter and the shining light of the moon against the present. But even the most legendary of battles must have an end – so was this fight to be the same. The Hunter removed the head of the presence with Gehrman's scythe and felt like the old blood that he took into his body attempted to take him. However, he made a promise, so when a man makes a promise with the full intention he will not break it. The urge to give into the blood vanished and he was left alone in the field of countless flowers.

He went over to Gehrman and carried his head and body back to the now put out workshop and had the Doll help him. Together they sew the head of Gehrman back upon his body. Neither speaking to the other as they worked. Till the very end, the hunter put his hand upon the hand of the doll and smiled at her. It was kind of weird-looking at her now after killing the person Gehrman had built her in the image of. But that was Maria and this was Doll, one of the few comforting things within the nightmare.

The rest now have been dead. Those he tried to save, dead or gone insane. The funny thing was that the one person that he knew that was neither was the dweller. Though he was a disfigured being, despite that, however, he was one of the most kind being that Jager had ever met in his life.

"Doll." He said. "The day shall finally come. This place shall fall like the first home of the hunter soon. No more shall the old blood harm this world."

"Dear Hunter… what shall we do then?" She asked him.

"We go meet it."

Out of the Dream, the two went. Together they took a Gehrman's body and buried it in the graveyard from the same clinic that the hunter had first awoken into the nightmare. Both Doll and Hunter felt great pity for the first hunter since he was unable to see the light of day again. The moon presence was dead, the nightmare was sealed, there would no longer be a nightmare. No longer will there be a dream. Using a small chisel and his strength he engraved. He stood up and looked at the Doll who stood with her hands cross over the other. She smiled at him and he returned the favor to her. The tombstone read:

Gehrman. The First Hunter. The holder of the Dream.

"Where do we go now, Hunter?" She asked him.

"There is but one more door within the catacombs. If you would so Choose, I would take you through it." The Hunter told her. "Though on the other side it may be quite dangerous."

The Doll almost seemed to chuckle at that remark.

"Hunter… you have defeated being that no one else would even dare ponder. You could defend me." She told him.

"Very well. Come with me Doll."

Into the Catacombs, the two remaining beings of both the nightmare and the dream went. Deeper than any other part that no beast or hunter had ever gone before. The longest time being spent going down to the final level of this place and not to find the door thanks to the last surviving helpers using the last of their strength the guild the two of them as they headed to the door. The Hunter held onto the Dolls hands as he pushed open the door before being taken aback by a nearly blinding light. He covered his eyes with his free hand and walked through the door as he brought the doll behind him.

Where they ended up was among a mountain range, emerging from an ancient forgotten door near the top of the mountain. Looking out over the luscious mountain range and valley of a thousand different colors the Hunter had no choice but to begin to cry. He did not lose his composer but two streams of tears fell down from his eyes as the Doll Stood next to him. The Door closed behind them and crumbled away; apparently, it was designed only to be opened once before vanishing forever.

"This… this is beautiful." He said to the Doll without looking at her. She nodded at his words as even a doll like her could understand at least to a degree the beauty of this place. "Let's get going Doll."

The two walked for must have been a few days together as the night came and left. A much grateful sight for the truth to be told. Especially to the hunter as he was finally able to sleep after the dozens of hours. If the way time moves normally here now, he know believes he spent roughly three and a half days within the nightmare hunting beasts though as he passed through the nightmare frontier he feels though that could have altered his perception of time as well.

With that in mind, he and the Doll agreed that he spent between three and five days within the nightmare as he hunted the beasts and old ones. When he woke up from that first rest he had the doll unstiffen his back by having her crack all the joints in his back which felt like euphoria. The two found a road going through the valley, that was more cut out of the valley than paved, and have followed it for the past twelve hours. Just as the thirteenth hour of the two walking on the path a carriage of sorts came up behind them through it, in fact, lacked any sort of animal pulling it. It had a flat back that was filled with food supplies. In the front was a closed chamber with windows on three sides. Behind it was two other such vehicles with one being a bit larger than the other two with its back having a cover like what the normal body of a carriage would have. The first one stopped and the window lowered and the driver looked at the hunter.

"What are you two doing so far from any sort of town?" The driver asked and looked at Jager's back and found the scythe. "Oh, I see, a huntsman. Sorry didn't notice it for a second."

"I am a hunter good sir. I am to see another… happy face." Jager said not trying to be too excited to see humans that were going insane or crying out of fear. "The way we have arrived at this place, you would not fathom the circumstances. For now, I fear we are out of luck for knowing exactly where we are."

"Not used to the area huh? I can give ya a ride but one of you might have to sit in the back on top of some boxes." The driver told them and looked over at the Doll. "A bit… poofy for a huntress's outfit."

"Oh, she doesn't hunt. She's just a close friend." Jager told him and turned to the Doll. "Doll, forgive me but could you sit in the back? It might be confusing for the gentleman otherwise."

"Of course dear hunter." She replied with a nod and going to the back and sitting on a supply box. Jager walked around to the other side of the front and climbed in the other door and shutting it. He knew this place was just not another location, but more likely than anything a different time or even world.

"I like your outfit huntsman. What school you go to?"

"I learned from defense and experience." Jager said as they went forward.

"Oh, so you are one of those freelance huntsmen. I can respect that. What's up with the girl, she your wife or something? Heard you call her doll." The Driver asked. Jager chuckled as he took off his hat and laid it on the dashboard.

"No, she's just helped me from the hardest time. We did not leave it till we arrived here."

"She got a name?"

"Doll," Jager answered the man raised an eyebrow. "It is what she likes to be called."

"Well to both you and Doll back there. Welcome to Mistral."


	2. Chapter 2

Because I was bored I wanted to Figure out how much the population of Yharnam is/was within the world of Bloodborne. So Yharnam from what I can gather is a dark twisted combined version of Edinburgh, Paris, and of course London. Putting this game around the year of 1900 it would have if all three of those cities were put together – which is completely possible since the place is freaking huge – the population would be about 9,960,000. Once a month the nightmare shows up and turns a good portion of the city into beasts, with every night having quote on quote "containment" of it. I think it has been going on for about 5 years just by how well the city has kind of accepted death. Seriously look around there're literally coffins in the streets. So 5 years so 60 nightmares with each probably turning around 5% of the unturned population into beasts.

Just to save time I'm gonna just gonna go by year

Year 1: 5,381,986 Humans.

Year 2: 2,908,210 Humans

Year 3: 1,571,480 Humans

Year 4: 849,165 Humans

Year 5: 458,855 Humans left.

I have no idea how many people continued to come into the city but the fact that The hunter is there proves people still come to the city. That means when this nightmare comes around, one that is said to be worse than any other so let's go with 10% because why not. The hunter was mostly alone against about 46,000 beasts. Even if you count all other hunters, hostile and otherwise, which is 18 outside of DLC. Most those people die or go insane about ¾ through the full nightmare at the latest. Each one probably only killed 1/3 their share if they were at 100%. So the Hunter had to most likely had to Slay 31,000 beasts on his own.

Yes, I know in Game you don't kill that many but if we are being realistic with his feats like I like to think about it, yes he would have to kill 31,000 beasts to get it out alive. Going off the trailers this makes sense since we see massive hordes with the hunter being forced to clear entire streets. So I like to think he killed 31,000 beasts. Probably a lot more because we have no idea how many of the beasts from pervious nights and nightmares are still alive. Probably a very good portion as the number of humans remaining at the end of the last nightmare was probably close to zero per square mile from how few interact with you at the end. Well moving onto the story.

* * *

The line of supply trucks pulled up a small incline on a hill as they followed a now more developed stone road to a cluster of buildings that was the central hub of what looked to be a small town with a small stream coming in from the side and curving around the town. Jager continued to chuckle at a joke that the driver had said, though he did not grasp the whole of the meaning, but when you go through what he had any sort of humor is greatly favored over silence. The man looked to the hunter and overlooked him once more from head to toe.

"Say – Jager was it – you are pretty strong right?" The Driver asked. "You are a freelancer, so I was hoping you could join us as we go to Mistral City. We only got two guards with us, but they aren't nowhere near a huntsmen's level. A bit of extra muscle would be greatly appreciated."

"That would be my pleasure." Jager answered and reached into one of his arcane pockets that still seemed to work and pulled out two shiny coins that he collected. He remembered these were worthless in the nightmare, so he ended up mostly using them to mark where he had been. He held one up to the Driver. "This might be a different currency from here, but I think the coin is coin."

The driver took the coin and polished it with his sleeve and stared at with his eyes slowing expanding before looking back to Jager.

"You know this is gold right? How many do you got?"

"Gold?" Jager asked, taking back the coin and looking at it before chuckling a bit. He had forgotten that gold held actual value somehow. He reached into his pocket and began to count how many he had. "About 30."

"You do know those are each worth 1,000 right?" The driver asked. "How do you just have that in your pocket?" Jager flipped it with his thumb and chuckled.

"Just a bit of… exploring I suppose." Jager told him.

The Hunter walked around to the back of the truck and took the Doll's hand to help her down from the back of the bed of the truck before walking over to the driver's side of the truck where the driver handed back Jager's hat where he placed it back onto his head with a sort of style that only the height level of gentlemen would have. The Driver gave a bit confused look back before just smiling at the hunter.

"You two go get yourselves situated. The guys and I are gonna go drop off our supplies at the depot before finding some place to park these things for the night. See you two in the morning." With that, the driver drove away with the two other trucks following.

Jager looked the Doll up and down once more and realized that the driver in fact had a point. She was… poofy. So as the two went down the different streets, they looked for a tailor and luckily after about twenty minutes of walking around and getting a few odd looks from those they passed, they entered a tailor shop with a half asleep tailor behind a desk with a circular stand behind him with a panorama of mirrors towards it. The two walked in to the sound of a bell and the tailor shook her head and looked up at the two with a welcoming expression.

"Hey there. How can I help you two with?" She asked. Jager walked up and put his hat on a hook and returned the expression and gestured to the Doll.

"Can you please cut this down? We did not expect the amount of roughage we would be dealing with and we were unable to pack any clothes before leaving for here. Could you make it take only about 50% of its current volume?" He asked her. The seamstress looked at The Doll with a pondering looked. The Doll turned herself a few times to get a better idea.

"Yes I could do that. When would you need it?"

"Tomorrow. Mid-day by all looks of it." Jager answered. The seamstress chuckled.

"I would need four days at minimum." She answered. Jager put three coins on the table. "Mid-day it is. I will need the dress."

"Doll if you would." Jager said. The Doll began to remove her dress and the seamstress began to freak out.

"Don't you want to be private!?" She said covering her eyes. The Doll Finished removing the dress and put it over one of the mannequins. The Seamstress looked for a moment and found that the Doll had only the figure of human woman but lack all parts. She was smooth with her joints being exposed. "An… automaton?"

"Yes, I was constructed kind Seamstress." The Doll answered. "The dress is only for comfort and to remove awkwardness from most situations with new hunters. The Good Hunter does not mind however."

"I've seen much weirder things." Jager said while crossing his arms. "Do we have something to cover her. Like a cloak or jacket or something along those lines?"

The Seamstress gave them a cloak that was tied around the Doll's body to cover her. The cloak also fell down to a little below her knees. Jager thanked the seamstress and head out into the streets with the time being about three hours after twilight So he simply decided to go have at least a little break from everything and soon found himself at the local bar with the Doll being shortly behind him. Jager of course was not a person particular about alcohol, but he was hoping to at least see if he would still enjoy it. He slowly pushed the door to the bar open and found inside a decently sized establishment with the leftmost wall from the entrance being half of a bar with a small kitchen behind that. The wall directly in front of him there was a small sized fireplace and in the corner passed the bar there was a shifting image of what looked like a magical mirror. Jager stared it as a sort of sports game was being played on before simply shrugging with acceptance that the world that he came from was much stranger than this one by a still very large margin.

He directed the Doll to go to the bar where two stools remained open as he took off his jacket and hat and set it on a hook near the entrance and walked towards the doll as she sat in silence with her hands crossed over her lap and looking at her reflection in one of the mirrors opposite sides of the bar. Jager left his saw cleaver in its arcane pocket inside of jacket and left the handle of a Gehrman's scythe with it within its folded state. He continued to allow the Scythe's head to swing at his side along with a pistol on the opposite side of the hip. Other men in the Establishment had similar items with them so it didn't seem that odd to him to have it on him. He sat at the counter next to the Doll and the bartender came over.

"What can I get you two? Each drink is 2." The bartender told him. Jager pulled out another coin and set it on the counter with a smirk.

"Get me the best drink you have. Not strength wise. Just something that tastes good." He told the bartender. "From what remains I want you to give half of it to your workers and the rest allow me to pay for whatever unpaid drinks there are."

The bartender's face lit up with a smile and called back into the kitchen and a small rally of cheers came from inside and he began to pull out a fine bottle of alcohol and mixing supplies and began to make a masterful cocktail as Jager began to pick at and eat some crackers that were left out for everyone. The smile on his face not fading as he simply loved the sound of living – sane – people as they laughed and enjoyed everything around them. His eyes closed as he took it all in only to be broken as the man sitting next to him chuckled a bit and turned to face him.

"So money bags, why you paying for everyone?" The man asked. An outline of the entire room came forth in Jager's mind as his level of insight allowed him to detect shapes and distances without even having to open his eyes. He looked the man up and down a bit within this state. The man was a bit older with their heights being comparable within a few inches.

"Money does not weigh on my mind sir." Jager answered. "Not after what I've been through."

"Funny how you didn't offer your lady here a drink."

"Oh that's because-!" Jager began when a drunk man called out.

"Hey... this lady got no clothes on under there!" The drunk man said as he got off of his stool. The Bartender continued working on Jager's drink, but a bit slower as he paid attention to the man. Jager opened his eyes and looked over at the man as figures filled with color. The man stumbled a bit as people looked at him out of confusion. The Doll stood up to the man with her arms at her sides as the man gathered everyone's attention. The Drunk man grabbed her cloak and pulled it off her to reveal the Doll's body to the bar. Jager grabbed his face out of annoyance. "See!?"

Jager walked around The Doll and grabbed the Cloak and put it over her with one hand as he used the other to take the drunk man away from the bar and to a chair at one of the tables where Jager ordered him to stay. People began to talk and partially laugh at The Doll for being nude but a few people began to realize exactly what they saw. One of the larger working looking men approached the bar and pointed at The Doll.

"Hey, she ain't no girl." The man said. "She's like one of those robots. Like the ones that attacked Beacon." He said angered.

"I am an automaton yes." The Doll replied to the man as the rest of the establishment began to regather themselves and began to realize what the man was saying. Eyes widened and muscles tightened by both men and women in the bar. The Bartender finished Jager's drink and handed it to him.

"Those things are dangerous. They should be turned to scrap before they attack our homes." The man said to the rest of the people in the bar then back to The Doll. "They don't have any souls. Just like grimm."

Jager stood between the man and The Doll as he sipped on his cocktail. In all honesty the drink did little to his taste buds or to make intoxicate himself, but at least he was able to at least partially enjoy it. Other men began to gather around and behind the first. Most had some variation of a weapon at their sides; a few of them have their hands on them as they backed up the first man.

"Not bad…" Jager said handing the drink back to The Doll. "Sir, we are to be gone in the morning you do not need to berate my friend. She will not harm anyone here as she is completely incapable of doing so. So please let us be."

"That's what Atlas said but that didn't stop from their machines getting hijacked. How do we know that yours isn't just carrying a virus or something? I don't know who you are so we can't really trust that." The man persisted while getting agreement and nods from his group and the people of the bar. "It's just a machine let's just smash it. You let us do that and we will know you ain't no terrorist."

"The Doll will not break by a paranoid thug like yourself sir." Jager replied. "Either you or your compatriots may attempt. But I fear you will not get passed me within a lifetime." Jager took his pistol off his hip along with the head of the scythe and handing both to The Doll.

"Fine then, we'll just kick your ass first." The man said pull a fist back and Jager sighed.

"After I paid for your drinks…"

Jager shifted his head as the punch came casually and dodged it with a lazy look in his eyes. As the first punch came back a second came from his other arm and another dodge. Jager puts his thumbs in his pocket and let his hands dangle off his thumbs and his pockets. Another punch and another dodge, again and again, twenty times he did it casually before a knife was thrown at Jager's head, which he dodged and had the knife planting itself in the wood in the bar. Jager looked at the first man as he regained his breath. Another man pulled out a knife and came from the side where Jager grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it with such force that the man fell to the ground with the rotation just as his wrist snapped. The First man punches at Jager who caught the punch with his other hand and began to squeeze, popping three of the man's fingers out of socket and breaking two of them. Both men writhed in pain as the first man fell to his knees while grabbing his fingers. Jager looked at the five other men that were going to back up the first and found them lacking in the ability to advance forward. Jager went over to The Doll and recollected his weapons and his drink and walked towards the door with the Doll behind him.

"Bastard!" The first man called out through gritted teeth as he pulled out a pistol and took aim at the hunter. A gust of wind blew through the bar as within the time it would take most to blink the Hunter reached the man and cut the pistol in half while cutting the man's cheek ever slightly. Jager hung the head of the Scythe back to his hip as he stood straight up in front of the man.

"Pathetic." Jager said before returning to the Doll at the door. "Never challenge a hunter unless you mean to kill them. For no other way will you ever have a chance. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get a good night's rest."


	3. Chapter 3

To address all the Grammar things. I just put the previous two chapters through three different grammar checking sites and I have fixed as many issues that they came across. If your real complaints are about how people talk, no one talks with good grammar most of the time and it was also trying to draw a more apparent difference between the actions and personalities of the hunter and the group of paranoid men. So any issues that appear from here on out I apologize but I am doing my best to catch them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two set out on the road again the following morning with the Doll's outfit being refitted and adjusted so it was half of the volume that it was before. A function and look that was worth the three coins that the hunter had turned over to the seamstress at the tailor shop. Since then they had traveled with the supply trucks, two days have passed with Jager remaining in the front seat with the front Driver for the most of it and the Doll in the back. The second night the group had camped with Jager remaining awake for the entirety of it all as he was not in the slightest tired.

Though he was out of the nightmare and the hunter's dream was in fact gone, he still retained all the undeniable ability to stay awake. Sleep was still an odd sensation in his new body and mind after who and what he was forgotten and cast away in the endless ripples of the past since before he became what he is now. The Doll did not sleep either, well she could "sleep" but the way she viewed it was similar to the way the hunter now viewed sleep. A way to kill time. Jager guessed that it would take a full week of "normal" life to make him tired of comparing how others acted around him as time passed and how he felt in contrast.

"So… I wanted to ask you this a couple of times." The Driver asked. "Where did you get that scythe of yours?"

"An old man gave it to me," Jager said tapping the blade of the scythe as it laid against the door of the truck.

"Well, that sounds boring. I was expecting a longer one." The driver chuckled.

"Well, if you must know, he was a groundskeeper," Jager told the driver. The driver raised an eyebrow. "You misunderstand sir, not when he gave this to me. If you believe what I learned about him from The Doll and… odd sources; he was a groundskeeper at this place called Byrgenwerth if you believe in rumors. Then when the monsters attacked, men in armor a hundred pounds heavy, were killed. Worthless against fangs and claws of beasts. But one man, wielding a scythe was quicker than those beasts. Never withstanding attacks; he would dodge them instead. From this scythe, he modified and transformed

it as to be able to fight in closed streets or wide plains. He became the first hunter of beasts from where I am from. He was the overseer for hunters like me as we went out to hunt. I only wish I could have seen him in his heyday."

"What happened to him?" The Driver asked.

"I had to let him rest," Jager said as he ran his thumb across the edge of the blade, cutting open his thumb slightly and leaving a line of blood across the edge of the scythe.

"Oh…" The driver said as he looked forward to the night. He looked at his dashboard and saw that a small screen was blinking red. With eyes filled with fear, he sent a message back to the other drivers with a push of a button from his dashboard as he brought the truck to a stop. "Damn… I knew we were too lucky."

"What's the matter?" The Hunter asked the driver pointed at the blinking screen.

"Grimm alarm. It was just recently developed – thank God– it sends out an alarm when Grimm is nearby." The Driver told him. Jager opened the side door and jumped onto the ground as he peered out into the night with his "eyes" and saw beyond the darkness with the outlines and shapes of different trees and boulders. With slightly glowing eyes he looked to the driver as he gestured for The Doll to come around.

"Keep your comrades with the trucks," Jager said as he helped the Doll into the front. The Driver pulled out a revolver. "From what I can tell there are seven of them towards that direction. None approach from the other ways. Keep her safe."

Jager slammed the door shut and walked towards the direction that he saw the Grimm. They were all a bit smaller than the wolves that he had dealt with back in Yharnam. But from what he sensed they were weak, even compared to the first wolf beasts he slew. Yes, they were weak while he now had none within his body, it had been torn out of him. The Driver called out to him.

"Be careful!" Jager looked over his shoulder as his blood fell off the scythe's edge. He slammed it into the handle's lock and the handle extended with a clank.

"I need not the warning." Jager turned back to the darkened woods.

In the shattered moonlight, he walked with the Burial Blade in hand. Footsteps parting the cold grass as he left the light of the trucks behind. He walked for about what seemed to be a hundred feet before standing still as he rolled his fingers around the handle over and over again. He stretched his neck a bit before putting one foot behind his body as he pulled back his scythe along with it. Darkness mattered little to him as he saw himself completely surrounded by these wolf-like monsters.

A Beowolf jump at him from his right. He pulled his body forward with his swing and the blade pierced through the torso of the Beowolf and he slammed its body into the ground before pulling on the blade and having it rip through the Grimm's chest. He dashed out of the way of a slash from another Beowolf from his left and swung his scythe and cut across the Grimm's chest. Three more times he swung the blade into the Beowolf's chest each one cutting deeper than the last as he stepped in with each swing. Jumping back, he dodged another attack from a third Grimm.

As he jumped he swung down his scythe to pierce through its arm. The Beowolf whined as Jager pulled out the blade from its arm and moved the scythe around his back and cut off its arm while holding the scythe in his left hand. He transformed the weapon and jumped at the beast with a heavy strike and cleaved through its torso.

Rolling off to the side, he dodged a fourth. He pulled out his pistol as it came at him again and shot it directly in the face. The Beast became stunned and he let the Burial blade drop as his hand turned partially into that of a beast allowing him to shove his fist into the torso of the Grimm and rip it apart with his bare hand.

He kicked up the burial blade and dosed three times out of the way of two more grim. He pulled the blade around his body and cut across both before stepping into them both with several hard and sharp swings. He jumped back and with a hard wing pierced one of their skulls and ripped it apart before dashing to the side and piercing through the side of the second one with just the head of the burial blade as he removed it. He pulled the blade out and stepped back a bit.

The final Grimm leapt at him from behind and it cut through his back, leaving four deep claw marks and revealing the bone of his spin slightly. He turned back to it sharply and cut across its stomach without so much as a grunt. He stabbed it through the stomach and pulled upward and cut through its head, the blood of the Grimm poured over him and seeped into the wounds – which promptly healed.

"Next time… try cutting me in half."

Jager jetted the head of the scythe off to the side and the blood of the Grimm being flicked off it. With a quick shake of his coat, all the blood fell off it and he walked back towards the transport of trucks. Two men with assault rifles pointed in his direction as he came back with not so much a scratch on his body. The two lifted their rifles up almost out of confusion and he nodded to them and went to the front truck. The driver looked at him slightly confused as Jager opened the door and helped The Doll down. He brought her to the back of the truck and took off his jacket and let her sit on it even though she already had some sort of soft material to sit on. Back to the front Jager sat. The Red blinking light has been turned off and Jager put his hat on the dashboard and let out a sigh.

"Shall we continue?" Jager asked. The Driver looked at Jager's back at the claw marks on his clothes before returning his gaze to Jager's.

"How they cut your clothes but not you?" Jager thought for a moment and shrugged.

"That's my secret, my friend."


End file.
